Gaming systems are increasing in popularity. The gaming systems may be gaming consoles, personal computers, laptops, tablet computing devices, smartphones, video-streaming set-top boxes, etc. As gaming systems become more popular, there is a need for a greater diversity of games to be played on these different platforms.